The 3 Mth Project
by Mrs.J.Draco-Malfoy
Summary: what was dumbledore thinking..making us do a 3 mth project with people we may not know...or like..
1. Chapter 1 The Project

**Disclaimer- don't own practically nothing..Jk Rowling does.**

**A/N **Hey all this is another story I am going to be working on and yes its short..but its only the beginning…

So here it is..my story/

Chapter 1- the Project

" I Cant believe they are making _us _do this?" Complained a slytherin girl with dark brown hair

"I know, who even thought of this?" agreed one of her friends.

"i know, why should we get stuck with some stupid little prats in the year below us?" another Slytherin remarked

"i know, everyone in our year partnered with someone from the year below, chosen at random and we cant switch."

"i kno-"

"if someone says 'i know' one more time im going to scream" said a handsome blue eyed blonde prefect.

Everyone stopped talking and stared at him. " this is just some stupid project that we got thrown into. we all dont like this but deal with it!. if want to leave this stupid school we have to pass this.i dont know about you guys, but i am ready for the real world" with that he stormed off.

"wow Draco. thank GODS you made them shut up. they have been driving me nuts since that old man told us of this 'project' which i think he is using as torture to us."

"Blaise are you telling me that you couldnt get those group of girls to be quiet?" draco smirked/

"yea, well sorry we all cant be crowned "Slytherin Sex God" Blaise rolled his eyes. "and sorrrrry we all cant be wanted by all the girls in this school..scratch that last bit. i am wanted by the whole female population of females."

"Oh, really? the whole female population at our school?" draco raised his eyebrow

"okay, okay most of the female population at our school"

"well, anyways off that subject. How about it, though. they are making us partner up with some stranger. what a ridicculous idea."

"yea heaps stupid. torture as i said before." blaise remarked.

"yeah torture. well i just hope i dont get any Gryffendor git. i cant stand them!"

--

"Hey Ginny, did you hear about the project they have our year and the year above us do?" a dark curly haired girl asked

the red head girl looked up from the book she was reading and smiled. "yeah i heard i was their remember?"

"yeah i remember, its just unbelievable. i mean. how exciting we get to work with some stranger from the year above us. and then you never know we could meet some cute boys" wiggling her eye brows.

ginny giggled."i know there is a possibility, but dont keep your hopes up dani."

dani sighed. "i know its just that well i did transfer here like two years ago and i'd love to meet new guys"

"yeah i have been here since i was eleven. nearly six years ago. and i still havent found a great guy yet. so im telling you again dani dont put your hopes too high"

dani smiled ignoring her best friend "i wonder when we find out who our partner is."

ginny sighed and looked down again.

_i hope this is going to be good. i dont need any more drama in my life..and i hope i do get someone nice..i dont want to spend most of my year with some stupid git from Slytherin. that would totally ruin it._

_--_

"okay i am delighted to have both years here. well as i have already said before we are going to have a project running this year...it only goes for three months. its not too much time off of your lives." dumbledore was saying in the great hall

"Sir, when are we going to know our partners?" a Ravenclaw girl asked/

"At the end of this meeting you will know who your partner is. you will each recieve a note with the name of your partner."

"Sir, what if we dont like our partner?" a hufflepuff boy shouted

"I am sorry to say that these partners are not negotiable. whoever you get is who you have to spend the three months with."

"What is the reason for this ridicculous project for anyways?" shouted out a slytherin girl

"Well that is to be revealed at the end of the three months." dumbledore smiled.

" But Sir, what happens if we dont spend the three months together, how will you know?" asked a gryffendor

"well trust me i have my ways and i assure you if you dont spend the three months together, well lets just say that something might happen that is unexpected..." with that dumbledore clapped his hands and pieces of parchments came out of thin air.

Dumbledore walked away, and as soon as he stepped out of sight. the pieces of parchment started flying all around the room until it landed in the rightful hands.

--

Ginny looked up at dani as soon as she received her parchament…

She unfolded the piece and looked at the name…

_Oh no…why did this have to happen…_

_--_

"_oh man, this is rigged, I cant believe this is who I got..'_

--

**A/N **Hey All I hope you liked it. Short I know I know, but like I said..its just the beginning. And id like to continue this…but I need reviews. To help know what I do wrong..or what I can include in the story…or anything to do with your opinion..if you don't like it. That's fine. Tell me. And I can try to make it more your style ;-) hehe well that's all I can..

Review

Xoxo

Mrs.J.Draco-Malfoy


	2. Chapter 2 Partners

**A/N hey all i know i havent updated in months but to be truthful i totally forgot about this story and i was looking on the computer and found this chapter ready so i thought i should update it.**

**Disclaimer - Dont own obviously**

Chapter 2 - Partners.

"Hey Ginny who did you get?" dani asked very excited

"Uh, I got um...i really don't want to talk about it..."

Dani smiled "im sure it can't be that bad."

Ginny looked at her best friend. And said with all seriousness "it. This is going to be the worst 3 months of my life."

"Oh Ginny im sure it won't be…do you want to know who I got?" Dani asked/

"Okay shoot. Im sure it can't be as bad as mine." Ginny replied.

"I got Blaise. I like him already… don't you just love his name?…blaise…." Dani said falling into a daydream...

"Dani….Dani…DANI..." Ginny yelled. Startling Dani.

"Yes? Gee gin you don't have to shout." Dani said rubbing her ears.

"Well you were doing that thing again."

"What thing?"

"You know the thing. When you just drift off….like you are about to do again..."

Dani looked at her friend. "Sorry gin." She smiled. "I can't help it."

"Righhhhhhhhht" Ginny rolled her eyes. "I was wrong by the way."

Dani looked at Ginny "about what?"

"About your partner not being as bad as mine. In fact. They are best friends."

"Wait? What?…are you saying you got Blaise's best friend?. Omg we could so do stuff together then!" dani said jumping up and down.

"no I don't think that will happen…because do you even know who Blaise is?" Ginny Questioned

Dani looked away and replied. "no I don't actually. You know that. Im not a girl who can just go up to a guy and start a conversation..but than again I might have seen him around…"

"well Blaise..is a Slytherin…"

dani's eyes lit up "really??? A real slytherin? Im partnered with a slytherin named Blaise…did you know that there is romance novel I read which is called blaze?, sure they are spelt different but..let me tell you the books are so great..i lll have to lend you some"

"um..Dani did you know you totally went off track just than?" ginny smiled.

"oh yeah.."dani laughed "woops. Well anyways…who is this partner? You still havent given me a name.."

Ginny looked up and sighed. " His name is Malfoy…Draco Malfoy…"

------------____________________________-_------------------------------------------------------

"So Draco who'd ya get?" Blaise asked

"oh only the worst thing possible." Draco replied with a note of dislike In his tone.

"well I got some chick called.. just hold on a sec. Danitza Martinez." Blaise said reading his parchment again.

"She sounds latin. But I havnt heard of that name before."

"Yeah I havnt heard about this girl before. She must be new"

"yeah I guess so." Agreed Draco

"So Draco who is this awful person that you got?" blaise asked again.

"its…well it's a gryffendor..and …Oh Man.. I swear im not going to last 3 months with her."

"that's great draco..but the name?"

Draco sighed. "it's the weaselette…Weasley…Ginny…Weasley…"

________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_----------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Ginny ! wait up!"

Ginny stopped to wait for the famous trio to catch up.

"hey, how are you guys?" ginny asked/

"good" "great" "alright" came the three replies at the same time/

"that's good to know" ginny smiled

"yeah, how are you ginny?" asked harry

"im arlight I could be better..but than again that's normal for me.." ginny replied/

Harry and Hermione smiled.

"tis Okay Gin. Whats wrong? You know you can talk to us at anytime."

"yeah I know hermione. And thanks for that I appreciate it." Ginny hugged them in gratitude

"so gin who'd you get? You know for a partner?" Ron asked.

"oh..um..i'll tell you after all of you tell me" ginny said not wanting to tell anyone who her partner was.

"I got someone call Chamiel or Chamel..im not sure how to say it well anyways it's a guy or a girl..not quite sure on that part either…" Hermione mumbled.

Ron Smiled "I got a girl named Candace"

Harry rolled his eyes at this "he is just happy that he got a girl…well I got a girl named Deborah.."

Ginny laughed "Ron bet you heard that candace is the most innocent girl in the school and that's why you are excited. You want to be the one who teaches her, am I right?"

Ron blushed "shut it, you git!"

"oh and hermione, its Chamiel a guy. He is very nice. I went out with him once. But well it just didn't work out."

"oh I thought the name sounded abit familiar…and it's a guy…"hermione smiled

"yeah it's a guy and Harry?..can I give you some advice about Deb? Don't call her Deborah she hates it. And don't give her any shit. Cos she doesn't like it and she is strong.." Ginny smirked.

"uh thanks Gin" replied harry

"that's okay ive got to guys sorry! Bye!" With that Ginny ran off leaving the others to talk about their partners and she managed to not say anything about her partner. Draco.

--------________________---------------------------____________-----------------------------------------------

"Blaise, geez could you eat with your mouth shut?" Draco asked pretending to be disgusted with his best mate.

"oh sor-ry Mr Perfect" Blaise rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I can't believe the first day has already gone." Draco said

"Yeah I know aye, it went pretty fast…but than again ive been trying to find out things about this danitza girl, and apparently she's been here two years and no one knows anything about her except that she is best friends with the weaselette."

Draco looked at blaise "what?"

"she's friends with Weasley…"blaise said again

"I heard..it's just…weird don't you think? Us two getting those two? Like what the hell!" draco remarked

"yeah I know…that's what I thought but than again this way we can do a lot of the things together…" blaise said trying to cheer up his friend.

"yeah true, that's the only upside to this." Draco said with a smirk

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************************

"Hey Dani, have you seen luna lately?" ginny asked as they were about to eat.

"yeah I saw her today, she told me she got a guy named Ben Tobias as her partner"

"really? Cool. Its just that I havent seen her in a while I thought something might've been wrong but now I know she's okay.."

"yeah she's good, she's excited about this three month project, she said that this is a great way to 'truly know and understand someone' which were her exact words" Dani smiled.

Ginny giggled "only she could make a bad day go good"

------------------___________________--------------------------______________________

Dumbledore talking after dinner

* Clears throat *

"attention please. I have a last minute announcement to make.

Those students involved in the three month project.

Which is the sixth and seventh year students

Your agenda will come to you tomorrow and every Monday from next Monday you will receive the weekly planner.

This is a list of what I expect you to do with your partner.

These are the must haves.

And some rules will be written there as well.

You may spend more time than allocated if you wish.

Remember that you must spend the allocated times together.

And I will know if it is spent together.

Well that is all for now.

Goodnight.

With that said Dumbledore walked off.

------------------------------_________________________------------------------------------------

"Allocated times? What the hell?" Draco could not believe what the old man said.

"Yeah allocated times. And what the hell was that about 'and I know if it is spent together' how freaky is that?!?" Blaise said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_________________-----------------

"Oh I can't believe they are going to monitor us. Its like we are going to be stalked." Dani said

"He said he was going to know, before when he said it the first time." Ginny replied

"What really? Man that must have been when I was daydreaming about a book I read…trust me later tonight you are so going to read one and fall in love with it.!" Dani Smiled

"Great….cant wait…" Ginny sighed

----___-----

Later in their room

"Ginny come here/" Dani called over

"Okay I'm here. What?" Ginny asked as she went and sat on Dani's bed

Dani took out a box and rummaged through the contents. "A-huh! Here it is" she pulled out another box which she enlarged and it was filled with books. Dani took one out and gave it to Ginny.

"here, this is great for the imagination"

Dani Smiled "it's the best way I believe to lose yourself in a story about romance and sexual experiences" she grinned

Ginny looked at Dani and took the book "Okay ill read it" she sighed and went to her bed and when Dani wasn't looking placed it in her trunk and went to sleep.

Dreaming how tomorrow should be like.

* * *

**A/N hey all review please lol if you want**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3 The Ferret and the Weasellette

**A/N when i found chapter 2 and re read it i thought why dont i just write a 3rd for the heck of it. and so here goes what i wrote at like 2 in the morning. hopefully you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer - dont own duh!**

Chapter 3 the Ferret and the Weasellette

The girls the next day

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Ginny asked Dani while they were walking to breakfast.

"Ummm, let me check-" she said looking for the piece of paper they had all received for the three month project. "-its getting to know your partner"

Ginny pulled a face "eh, I don't know if I want to get to know Malfoy. Thinking about talking to him now gives me the shivers" she shook in exaggeration.

Dani laughed "come on gin, he cant be that bad…can he?"

Ginny looked at her "wow you really do lose yourself and not pay attention to anything that happens around Hogwarts. Sure you've been here two years but still dani, gees"

Dani smiled "I love to lose myself into fantasy. It's so…amazing. Did you read that book I gave you last night?"

"Yeah…no I didn't get around to it." _Truthfully it's hidden in the bottom of my trunk _Ginny thought to herself.

Dani frowned "well read it. I'm sure you can use some time in your imagination-land"

The girls kept walking to the great hall and sat down and ate. One excited and the other dreading the day.

________--------------______

The guys

"So, Draco excited about spending time with the gorgeous weasellette?" blaise asked while he was digging into his food as usual.

Draco sighed. "Yeah, so excited I can feel her chewing my head off already. What about you? Are you excited about another conquest?"

Blaise smiled "they are not 'conquests' and it's not my fault all women fall in love with me and we end up in bed"

"Right, it's just the charm you use that confuses them" Draco replied smiling at his best friend.

"Well anyways I am excited about meeting Miss Danitza Martinez. Since I never heard of her before I'm guessing it should be interesting…and I still haven't the pleasure of putting a name to the face." He said taking another bite of his food.

Draco smiled "Well if your information is correct and your Danitza is Weasleys best friend then they would spend a lot of time together yes?" Blaise nodded and Draco continued on "and then I would be correct in saying that the girl who is walking in right now with the young weasellette is the Miss Danitza you are so excited to meet" Draco stared at the girls as they entered the hall.

Blaise seemed confused at first and then turned around to where his friend was looking and his fork fell on the table.

"Blaise are you alright?" Draco waved his hand in front of his friend. "Blaise? Blaise! "

"Huh? What? Draco. Did you see her? How could I not have noticed her before?" blaise said once he was out of the trance.

Draco smirked "I saw her and I'm pretty sure the reason you didn't notice was because you were too busy with the girls in our year and plus, blaise she's a Gryffindor obviously you weren't going to notice her"

"hmm." Blaise seemed fidgety unable to eat anymore. Too excited "man, why can't breakfast be over already"

Draco smiled "you know you can go to the place you are supposed to meet her now if you wanted to. Ill drops you off if you want me to. I'm sure they'll be finished soon enough" they got up and left

--------____________-------------

"We better go Gin!" Dani got up and held on to Ginny pulling her up "come on!"

"Okay okay im coming Dani" Ginny got up just to be stopped by Hermione

"Hey Ginny, are you going to meet your partner already? I just came to eat something than meet Chamiel, I was waiting for Harry and Ron but they can never be on time. Seriously" Ginny smiled

"Yeah you can never count on them two if you want to be on time. Trust me! Well I best be off. Come on Dani" this time it was Ginny trying to leave

"Wait! Ginny you never said who your partner was" Hermione realised

Ginny didn't know why but she felt the need to keep quiet since it was their sworn enemy since for as long as she could remember. She just ignored Hermione and yelled out "I'll tell you later 'mione I got to run. Come one Dani" she pulled Dani out until they were out of site.

"What was that all about gin?" dani asked as soon as she caught her breath

"Oh, uh well I don't think it's a good idea for the trio to know that I am partnered with their sworn enemy" Ginny replied

"Oh, okay." Dani said with uncertainty

Ginny smiled. "It's more like family rivalry."

"Oh, okay I get it" dani smiled as they arrived to her and her partners assigned room for the first part of the day.

"Dani have fun and be careful" Ginny hugged Dani

"Ill be super careful" she smiled and walked into the room and looked around at the other partners that were also assigned the room until she found a guy she assumed to be Blaise sitting all alone at their table and sat down.

------------__________----------

Draco sat at his table waiting for Ginny, and while he waited he had his notebook out.

He looked up and saw Ginny approach. He hid his notebook and waited for her to sit down.

"Hi malfoy" Ginny said as she sat down across from her partner.

Draco nodded his head as to say hi.

Ginny sighed and muttered under her breath "this is going to be a long day"

------------------_________---------------

Blaise and Dani

"Hi, you must be Blaise?" Dani asked as soon as she sat down

"Yeah that would be me. And you must be the lovely Miss Danitza Martinez. Am I right?" blaise replied already knowing who she was.

"Yeah and its Dani No one really calls me danitza anymore." She said getting out the sheet they were given "um well the sheet they gave us has some questions we can use that are to help us get to know each other"

Blaise smiled "yeah, he got his sheet out. Did you want to choose a question first?"

Dani looked through the questions and settled for an easy question. "What's your favourite colour?"

Blaise thought about it for a minute and replied "Mmm Blue. I like the colour green as well but blue is more my favourite. What about you?"

"My favourite colour would have to be…black but that's not really a colour, so ill stick with Green. Its such a wonderful colour" she replied

"Okay what is your nationality?" blaise asked picking it off the list.

"I'm South American. Well to be specific im Chilean, what about you?"

"Well im Italian. Well that's what I've been lead to believe" he joked

Dani laughed

"I think im going to like being partnered with you for three months" he smiled liking the sound of her laugh.

"I guess it should be okay" she smiled in reply

__________-------------------___________

Ginny and Draco

They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes.

Ginny decided to break the ice "okay im really getting bored with this and I want to pass this project so can we just answer some questions"

Draco nodded

"Ill start I guess. Uh what's your favourite animal? Mine is the Weasel they are so cute. Shut it don't make any silly arsed comment about it being similar to my last name."

He smirked "I wasn't going to say anything."

Ginny feigned surprise "wow the superior one talks"

"Shut it." Was his reply

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Draco! What's your favourite animal?" Ginny said agitated.

"Wow you said my name." he smirked "my favourite animal is the ferret."

"Yay some progress…"Ginny said with a hint of sarcasm "now you choose a question we can answer"

Draco looked at the paper and read out the question "what is your favourite past time? Mine would be drawing and writing and I play a little guitar now and than"

Ginny seemed surprised "you can draw? And play the guitar?"

"Yes. I can draw. And im pretty decent with a guitar don't seem so surprised."

"It's…just…wow. I mean never mind. Can I see some of your drawings? And hear you play? What sort of thing do you write?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe some other time. And I don't really have a guitar here on me. And I write song lyrics to go with the songs I play." Draco replied

Ginny really couldn't believe it "well mine would be poetry and music."

Draco looked at her. "Music As in you plays an instrument? Or you just like to listen to it?" he was intrigued

Ginny suddenly felt shy "I write music, also I sing a little bit and I taught myself how to play a few instruments. Oh and I love to listen to all kinds of music in my spare time as well"

"You sing?" now it was his turn to be surprised

"A little"

"That's awesome. I love music." Draco smiled.

Ginny smiled back it was the first time she actually got a smile out of Draco and not a smirk

"And poetry? Reading it or writing it?" Draco asked Ginny

"Well I love reading it. But I write some as well when I feel inspired and sometimes it just comes out without me even noticing it.

"Seems like we have some things in common then" Draco said "we both love music in some sort of form"

----------------_------___---

After the first meeting with their partners

Ginny and Dani sat outside near the lake and were talking about their first meeting.

"Oh it was so different from what I thought Dani. He is so different." Ginny sighed

"Yeah, well that's what today was about. To find things in common" Dani said

"Draco and I both have music in common. I love it." Ginny smiled "oh and he is so cute I never noticed before. But his smile…it's so wonderful"

"Gin, did you notice that you have not stopped talking about Draco since we have been together this afternoon?" Dani questioned her bestie

"What? Really…I hadn't noticed" Ginny replied blushing

"oooooooooo you have a crush" Dani smiled

"Do not!" Ginny exclaimed

"Yes you do!" dani smiled "its no big deal Gin, seriously you can't help who you like. And I saw Draco when I picked you up. Man he is to die for!"

"I know…okay I am totally crushing on him. What about you? How was it with his best friend Blaise?" Ginny asked changing the topic

"Well…I think it went rather well. He is cute as well. Im amazed I haven't noticed him before." Dani smiled

"Well I have noticed him and yeah he is cute too." Agreed Ginny

"Yeah" Dani looked a bit distracted

"Dani what's wrong?" Ginny asked worried

"Oh nothing it's just. Well when I was leaving I heard the girls talking in front of me" she confessed to eavesdropping a little.

"What were they saying?" Ginny asked

"They were saying things like. 'I can't believe she got partnered with Blaise. Slytherins Womaniser.' And they also said 'yeah I know, she's totally going to be another notch on his bedpost of women he has slept with' and then the other one said 'yeah true, he has a way of charming the underwear of the girls' and then 'she is totally going to be charmed we all were at some point. So she definitely will be'…Ginny I don't want to be like that." She said sadly

"Well you don't have to be Dani. You are awesome and come on it's just a project. And you don't have to fall for his charms just pretend you have a force field around you." Ginny said comforting her friend "you are your own person and those girls were just talk."

"Yeah true Ill just act civil towards him and won't let him charm me" She said with a sudden confident boost.

Ginny smiled

-----________--------

"She is so hot draco my man!" Blaise said to Draco as they were sitting in their room.

"I think she's alright." replied Draco

"Alright? She's more than alright" Blaise exclaimed. "She is HOT!"

"Hmmm" Draco said as he continued his drawing

"Don't 'hmmm' me. What are you drawing anyhow?" blaise asked coming to look at Draco's drawing of Ginny.

Blaise gave Draco a look. "Nice"

"Ahuh"

"So, Uh Draco how did your meeting go?" Blaise asked

"Good."

"Did you learn anything interesting?" he pressed

"Yea"

"And?" he asked

"We both have a knack for music." Draco smiled

"Music?" Blaise said in disbelief "since when can the little weasellette know anything about music?"

Draco laughed "blaise, man we know nothing of what that little weasellette is about"

"That's for sure" muttered Blaise.

-----------__________----------

"So, what's next on the agenda?" asked Ginny as they walked back for dinner

"Oh, didn't I mention it. This whole week is 'getting to know your partner' like why do we need a week? I don't get it" Dani replied

Ginny smiled "a whole week, this should be interesting."

"I thought you dreaded this whole thing." Dani asked as Ginny seemed more excited then she was before

"Yeah, well a girl can change her mood" Ginny grinned

"Right, you are so lucky though, you have the 'Slytherin God' I think that's what I heard he was while I have the 'Slytherin Womanizer.' Very unfair" Dani sulked

"Oh come on. Dani just resist him, you know you can just ignore his advances" Ginny replied "Oh and another thing its 'Slytherin Sex God'! Not 'Slytherin God' " Ginny and Dani laughed as they entered the hall and went to find a seat.

------_______--------

"Blaise, are you excited for the rest of the week?" Draco asked as he watched Ginny and Dani walk into the hall.

"Yeah, I actually am excited. I have a hot partner. I can't believe she's a Gryff though." Replied Blaise

"I think this week should be interesting. Especially since I get to know more about Red"

"Red?" Blaise raised an eyebrow

Draco nodded "Red' I don't think I want to qualify her as the little weasellette anymore"

"Ok…well you have a whole week of getting to know her. While I have a whole week getting to know Dani-" he wiggled his eyebrows "if you know what I mean"

Draco laughed "I feel sorry for the girl already"

"Hey! I resent that Draco"

------_____-----

"Ginny! Dani! Hey girls" Hermione said as she sat down next to Ginny

"Hey Hermione" they both replied in unison

"So, Ginny is it true that you are partnered with Malfoy?" Hermione asked

"Uh, yeah why?" Ginny answered reluctantly

"Why didn't you tell me? Or us?" Hermione frowned "Harry and Ron aren't going to like this Ginny. They are going to go berserk!"

"Well then…don't tell them" Ginny pleaded "please don't tell them. I've always kinda had a thing for Draco and I want to get to know him better."

Hermione sighed "Okay I wont tell them and its only because I love you like a little sister and also your brother is such a pain when he doesn't get something his way." She rolled her eyes "I swear, he would try and not succeed at trying to get you another partner"

Ginny smiled "thanks Hermione. You're the best!" she hugged her and saw the guys enter

"Speaking of the devils I better go find another seat where the three of us can sit. Bye girls" She got and met the guys and found a seat further up

------------___________--------------

"I can't wait til tomorrow" whispered Ginny after they finished eating

Dani just smiled. _It should be interesting…Blaise is going to know that I am the one girl he can't get. For now._

-------------------------------___________----------------

**A/N hey all please review i like to know what people think when they read my stories.**

**thanks**

**xoxo**

**Mrs J Draco Malfoy**


	4. Chapter 4 Trusting the Dragon

**

* * *

**

A/n hey all i know its been ages aye?

**just been a little hectic. so i took time out and updated my stories lol they all are crap but i dont care :D**

**its just something i do in my not so spare time :)**

**well i hope you all enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer - Dont own**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Trusting the dragon

_Few days later_

_Ginny and Draco_

"Ginny, I think I am starting to like this project." Draco said randomly during their second meeting.

Ginny smiled "yeah, I think I am as well."

"Okay I think we should get back to the questions…um do you want to choose? Or should I choose the next question?" Draco asked looking at the list than at Ginny.

"You can choose…wait better yet we can just ask any questions that pop into our head" she smiled

Draco nodded. "Yeah I like that better than following this list."

Ginny nodded and said "Okay you first"

Draco asked "What is it like to be the youngest child of a family full of boys?"

Ginny smiled "You really want to know what it is like?"

"Yeah I want to know… I am pretty sure it was a different experience than growing up in my family. That's for sure. And I'm not saying that in a bad way either."

"Okay…if you really want to know what it is like. Than ill tell you, it can be pure torture and than at times it can be the best thing ever. There are some things that come to its advantages to being the only girl, like I get my own room. But also has disadvantages like they try not to include me in their games or whatever they are up to. It's like sometimes I am an outsider in my own family. But I guess it gives me alone time to do the things I like. Like my writing. I guess the only time I really hate having to be the youngest and a girl is the fact that they think that they have to protect me from guys and dating…its like I cant tell them some things. Like Ron. I can't tell him that you of all people are my partner for 3 months. He would flip" Ginny let it all come out

Draco sat in silence as Ginny calmed down

"Wow. I didn't know you could have so many problems like that."

"Yeah it's a pain." Ginny sighed

"And I can't believe you haven't told your brother that I am your partner" he smirked

Ginny raised her eyebrow "Did you want a new partner? Because I am pretty sure that he will find a way to make this partnership change"

"Well I better not tell him then, I like you as my partner. But how can you be sure that he doesn't already know?"

"Well he hasn't come up to me yet. So my guess is he still hasn't got a clue and I'd like to keep it that way" Ginny said glaring at Draco

"I swear I won't say anything to the weasel. It is my solemn oath" Draco said raising his hand

"How can I believe that you won't go tell him just to annoy him?" Ginny questioned

"Ginny. You will just have to trust me." Draco said in response

-----------____________---------

_Dani and Blaise _

"So Danitza-"

"Dani" she corrected him

"-I like Danitza it's so original and very sexy" Blaise said smiling

"Yeah right…well I like Dani if you don't mind" she replied

"Are you alright?" Blaise asked

"Of course I am alright. I just need to keep this business in a way. It IS a project and we are partners in this and that's all that WE are ever going to be" She said emphasising on certain words to make sure it go through to him.

Blaise looked at Danitza in silence thinking _what is wrong? I thought it was alight yesterday…something must have happened._

Dani cleared her throat "I think we should continue with the questions"

Blaise nodded

"Alright…uh what has been the biggest change in your life so far?" Dani asked choosing a random question of the sheet.

"The biggest change in my life so far…well I guess it would have to be…meeting you" he said in all seriousness

Dani looked at him "I doubt it"

"No I am being for real. Danitza you are a girl that is different from the others. And I classify that as one of the biggest changes in my life. You resist me. While others cant wait to be with me. Which to tell you the truth makes you so much hotter than what you already are."

Dani glared at him

"Seriously Dani, what's the matter? We were going so well that first session and it seems to be getting worse by the day. I want to know if it's anything that I can help you with. Please? Tell me. I won't stop annoying you until you tell me." Blaise insisted.

"Look its nothing. Okay? Just leave it alone." Dani said a little agitated.

"Okay. Fine, so what has been your biggest change in life so far?" Blaise said changing the subject.

"My biggest change…would have to be…my parents break-up and me transferring here." Replied Dani

Blaise looked at her and thought _wow that must've been a real big change…leaving all you know and love. _He sighed and looked at his watch

"Well I guess its time to go. This session is finished" Blaise said lifting up his things and walked off.

Dani watched him leave.

--------___________------------

"Ginny I don't know what to do anymore. It's so hard now."

Dani looked at Ginny with pleading eyes.

Ginny sighed "Dani I'm not sure what you should do. Its complicated for you isn't it? You're thinking to yourself, he is so handsome and the things he says are just… and than your sub-conscience comes in and says he'll treat you the way he has every other girl. See it a battle against yourself Dani, and well you'll have to choose which one to go for"

Dani nodded in agreement. "I know Gin, it's just. Hard…which is probably the same for you, right?"

"Yeah"

"So what do we do about it?" Dani asked.

"Well…I'm not sure" replied Ginny

-----------____________-------------

"So Blaise my good friend" Draco said happily

"What?"

Draco raised his eyebrow "What's eating you?"

Blaise gave a frustrated sigh "It's Dani. She is driving me crazy!"

"I thought you liked her?"

"Well I think she's hot. But she is blocking all my advances. My gods! She keeps yelling at me saying its all none of my business and shit like that."

"Wow. So you finally found someone who won't go to bed with you." Draco said smugly

"Yeah whatever, so what is it you want to tell me?"

"Well, firstly I think you should stop it with Dani. Because you know it's just gonna get you more annoyed. If it's not going to happen than it isn't gonna happen. So get some other girlie and try to relax."

"Yeah you are right. Ill just date some other girl to take my mind of her. It should be good. So what else were you going to tell me?" asked Blaise

"Well, I think I am falling for her. But nothing can happen. So I have to keep it professional right?" Draco asked trying to convince himself/

Blaise sat there in shock "Wow, how the mighty Slytherin has fallen"

Draco Smiled "Shut it. No one can know. You know my father won't have it."

"Yeah…so true Draco…Maybe you should keep it less friendly with her." Blaise suggested "Because you know it will end badly. Sorry, D"

Draco sighed "I know, and the weird thing is, I know it shouldn't happen but I still want it too. Because I think I've always had a thing for her."

------------------________----------------

Dani and Blaise the next session

"So, Blaise…How are you?" Dani asked thinking _what the heck am I saying? just ask him out already you know you want to…wait no you don't…yes you do…no…yes…Oh For F**K sake. Ill ask_

Blaise didn't look at her when he replied "Good"

"So, what are you up to this weekend?"

"Not sure."

"Doyouwanttodosomethingwithme?" she rushed out

He raised his eyebrow "I didn't quite catch that"

She took a deep breath and let it out. "I said do you want to do something with me"

He looked up at her and than looked back down _did she just ask me out?_

Dani cleared her throat uncomfortable with the silence for once in her life

Blaise stared back up at her "I would love to"

Dani smiled "Great" she let out a sigh "I thought you were about to say no"

Blaise smiled "I was"

"Oh"

Blaise grinned "So what are we going to do this weekend?"

Dani blushed "I'm not really familiar with this kind of thing…what do you think we should do?"

He laughed "Its okay. Leave it to me. And we are going to have the best time ever"

----____----

"Hey Draco" Ginny said as she sat down at their table yet again

"Hello Wesealette" Draco said trying to sound harsh

Ginny raised an eyebrow _okay that's different…I wonder what's wrong with him…_

"So how are you Draco?" she asked

"Can we start and get this over and done with" Draco demanded

"Okay, your highness" _Gees. What is his deal?_

"You start"

"Fine what are your dreams or expectations for after you leave Hogwarts?" Ginny asked once again randomly choosing a question.

"I don't really have dreams, but many expectations. Most of them put on me. Like…well anyways I just want to leave and forget this place." Draco said not really answering the question "What about you?"

"Well, my dream is to become an auror. And then eventually have a family of my own…not a big one like mine but one or two kids I guess wouldn't be so bad..." replied Ginny

"An auror?"

"Yes"

"Humph I don't think you would be able to get the grades satisfactory enough to become an auror" he smirked "I doubt any of your family members would be able to be one"

Ginny glared at him furiously she said "What is wrong with you! All week you have been nice to me. I thought we were starting to have a connection! Boy was I wrong! I knew deep down it was all an act! What the heck was I thinking! I was going to ask you if you wanted to hear my song that I was going to audition for the music festival! The one that they announced this morning! But argh don't you worry about it. Everything is going to be back to how we were BEFORE we started talking like friends!" with that she stormed off.

Draco watched her leave and cursed

He picked up his things and went after her

He yelled at her to stop and continued on his chase when she acted as though she did not hear him.

"Ginny! Please hear me out!" he said as he finally got her to stop

"You have 30seconds." Ginny said looking at her watch "starting now"

"Ginny, we do have a connection okay? I just can't be close to you. I'm just doing this for your sake. You will be better off if you don't get messed up with the likes of me. You know my father. And I don't know what he would do if he found out I had a thing for the youngest Weasely…" he stopped to breathe "I'm sorry I acted like a jerk."

Ginny looked at him "how can I believe that? How can believe you?"

"You know me Gin, you know the real me. More than anyone else…well apart from Blaise but he isn't included" he smiled

Ginny shook her "I don't know if I can believe you."

"Please Ginny, I really like you…and I'm truly sorry for insulting your family and your intelligence…but I have to find a way for us to be together…" he whispered

"Draco…together?" Ginny questioned

"Yeah, I want us to be together. We are so meant to be." he smiled

"I don't know…" Ginny replied

"I'm sure we can work something out. Trust me" Draco said smiling and he leant in and gave her a kiss

_Can I really believe him? _

_Me and Draco…_

_For real_

_I don't know…_

_How can I trust slytherins sex god and most notorious bad boy?_

_How can a Weasley really trust the dragon?_

These were a few questions going through Ginny's mind when she walked back to the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

**A/n i hope you all enjoyed it. and i hope you all will review :D it would make me very happy**

**and also it helps motivate people to update faster :) **

**xxx **

**Chao **


	5. Chapter 5 The music festival

**Chapter 5 – The Music Festival**

**A/N hey all i know its been a while, but seriously dont kill me. its just that i have a few things on my mind and things in life just are confusing at the moment. anyhoo i wrote this and hopefully its alright...**

**Disclaimer, thats right i dont own this, damn that J.K Rowling! :D**

"Hey Dani, are you going to put your name on the audition list for the Music Festival we are having?" Ginny asked later that night when they were in the Gryffindor common room.

Dani thought about it and replied "yeah I think I will audition for it."

Ginny smiled "Great! Because I put your name down already when I signed up"

Dani looked shocked "Ginny! How could you?!"she said with a serious tone and than cracked up laughing when she couldnt keep it up anymore

"I didn't want to be by myself auditioning for a spot in the festival"

Dani smiled "Ginny it's alright, I would have done the same thing if I realised that the sign up was already on the board."

Ginny noticed something different about Dani and grinned "You asked him out, didn't you?"

Dani grinned and giggled "Yeah, I asked him if he wanted to do something this weekend, and he said yes, and I let him organise what we are going to do…so it should be good"

"I thought you were going to give him the 'not interested' kind of thing" Ginny asked confused

"Well, I started off like that…but then I couldn't help myself. I started to think that maybe I can change him? Or at least have my way with him" she said winking at the end

Ginny laughed "You are so bad!"

"I know, and he will find that out as well." she said smugly

**---__----**

"So, Draco"

Draco sighed "Yes Blaise?"

"I was wondering…are you going to audition?"

Draco raised an eye-brow "audition for what?"

Blaise grinned "the music festival, Duh!"

"Oh yeah, I was thinking about it…but no one has every heard me play or sing except you practically. So I don't know" Draco said self-consciously.

Blaise smirked "Draco, man you are awesome. Trust me."

Draco grinned and said "Aw, and here I thought you didn't care."

"Of course I do, man…that's why I put you down for an audition" he said grinning

Draco's face dropped "You did what?"

Blaise ran out yelling "you heard me!" leaving Draco there staring at his retreating friend.

---__---

The next session

_Dani and Blaise_

"Danitza, are you auditioning for the music festival next week?"

"Yeah, Ginny signed me up" Dani said rolling her eyes

Blaise grinned "Is Ginny going to audition? I've heard her sing before…she's very good, but please don't tell her I heard her. I was walking past when I heard her singing. I wasn't snooping or anything, I swear…oh gods now I'm rambling for some reason…"

Dani grinned. "It's alright; I promise I won't say anything"

Blaise smiled "thanks, well that panic attack is over.I signed Draco up for it as well"

Dani raised a brow "Really, and he is going along with it? I didn't even know he played anything"

"Yeah, I'm the only one who has heard him sing, and play his guitar…he is really good."

Dani looked at him "You really are fond of him, aren't you?"

"Who? Draco? Of course he is like my brother, and we have been through _alot_ together…"

"Oh okay, well that's cool…uh, so are you going to audition?"

Blaise smirked "Maybe...i guess you will have to wait and see if I do or not"

Dani smiled "alright...if thats the way you want it to be"

Blaise looked at her _* i wonder if i really got away with it that easy, she is like a yo-yo going from nice to evil...im not sure i want to let her hear anything yet*_

"I can't wait til Saturday" she blushed

He smiled at her "neither can i"

She smiled at him and looked away...

---__----

"Draco, did you want to hear a little of my song?" Ginny asked anxiously

"Yeah, I would love to…but not here…it's kinda weird when heaps of people start looking" Draco said eyeing everyone in the room

"So Draco, i heard that you are auditioning as well" Ginny mentioned as she looked down at piece of paper she was doodling on

He nodded his head "Yeah, Blaise kind of signed me up"

Ginny grinned "I did the same thing with Dani, I think that me and Blaise are on the same wave length"

Draco smirked "which might explain a few things"

Ginny laughed "thanks"

"No problem" Draco said smiling _*-sigh- that laughter...* _

Ginny rolled her eyes

"So, Ginny..." Draco said casually "What are you doing Saturday?"

"Nothing that i know of, why?" she asked curiously

"i was just wondering if you wanted to meet up? you can play me a bit of your song then and it wont be as awkward"

"Okay, but you have to play me something on Saturday as well…Because I think you have a talent you won't show anyone…and I want to be the first girl to hear you play" Ginny said looking a little embarrassed that she actually admitted that

"Okay," Drao smirked "I would kind of like that"

"Good, now we are in agreement…we should probably talk about something else before you change your mind about playing for me"

"Ginny, i want Saturday night., to be like a date? is that all right?" he asked as an after thought.

Ginny smiled "I would love it to be a date, but you know my brother would kill me if he heard a whisper of me going out with Draco Malfoy...I love it."

Draco laughed "you love torturing your brother, dont you?"

Ginny grinned "hell yes! its one of my main goals now, especially after last night"

"what happened last night?"

"oh, he found out we were partners and had a huge fit" she said rolling her eyes.

Draco laughed again "Oh i wish i saw his face when he found out"

"Same" she said smiling "Draco, I know i am alright with being on a date with you because i dont care what people think anymore, but you...you are like the Slytherin god to some people...are you okay with going out on a date with a Gryffindor? I am a Weasley after all, so i dont know how some people might take it"

Draco smiled "as long as I am with you I am alright with it…plus who cares what others think? i never wanted to be Slytherins anything trust me, it just kind of happened...and these titles can be so ridiculous, but there are some that i like"

"wait you dont like being like the prince or something of Slytherin?" she giggled "okay, which titles do you like?"

"Yes there are some titles like that, that i dont really like...but"He smirked "the one i like the most, and itsquite accurate is 'Slytherin;s Sex God'"

Ginny lifted an eye-brow "of course you like that one" she smiled "Ok, with a change of subject...Saturday...date...you sure you are alright with that?"

he nodded "Yes Ginny, i am fine with that, plus it will be awesome full of laughter and entertainment...and plus i will let you hear my song most definately"

Ginny sighed "sounds great"

**---__---**

**

* * *

**

**A/N Hey all again,. hopefully you all liked it. its only a little one but i swear ill try to make it longer nxt time. **

**please review it helps me update. trust me :) and maybe it can just be adding me to your updating list. it helps me know that someone is reading it :) makes me feel better**

**so yeah...review?**

**thanks**

**Mrs J Malfoy :)**

**xx**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6 Blaise and Dani

**an - hey sorry for the delayedness its just that the computer is being mean to me and the net screws up. im surprised that its working now. lol **

**Disclaimer - dont own characters**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Blaise and Dani

_Friday night._

"Ginny! I don't know what to wear…I don't even know where we are going. Oh lord!" Dani gasped and sat down on her bed.

Ginny grinned "Dani you will be alright if you would just calm down."

"I can't" Dani replied closing her eyes

"Yes, you can. All you have to do is take a deep breath in…and now let it out slowly…"

Dani took a deep breath and let it calm her down; once she was stable once more she got off of her bed and went through her clothes once again.

Ginny went through her own clothes and chose something casual.

Dani saw this and smacked her best friend.

"OW! What was that for?" Ginny asked while rubbing her arm.

"I've been looking for ever to see what I should wear for my date with Blaise and you just waltz in and choose something like that" she said snapping her fingers.

Ginny raised an eye-brow and sighed. She walked over to Dani' clothes and picked out an outfit. She chose a pair of black tights, a short black denim skirt, a plain dark green singlet and dark green converses.

Dani looked at what Ginny picked and nodded in approval, she hugged her "Thank you so much, I couldn't think of anything. It was starting to get on my nerves!"

Ginny smiled "It was nothing. But it was just a suggestion; you know you can wear whatever you want. Just wear something that you feel comfortable in."

Dani grinned "I think what you chose will be it for now"

"So, now that the clothes crisis is over, are you excited about tomorrow?"

Dani nodded "Yeah, I can't wait"

Ginny agreed "I can't wait either; I'm going to play a song for Draco"

"Do you know what song you are going to play for him yet?"

"No, not sure yet, but I have a few in mind…I guess when its time to play, the perfect song will reveal itself to me."

"I'm sure that whatever it is, he will love it. You have an awesome voice." Dani said smiling

"Thanks; as do you" Ginny grinned "Isn't that how we first met? You were singing in the bathroom and I went to investigate who it was, it was an old muggles song"

Dani smiled at the memory "Yeah, I was singing 'Keep on movin' by Five"

Ginny started to sing "I woke up today with this feeling, that better things are coming my way"

Than Dani came in singing "and if the sunshine has a meaning, its telling me not to let things get in my way"

"Get on up when you're down, take a good look around, I know it's not much but its okay, we'll keep on moving on anyways" they both sang together than cracked up laughing.

"God I was in love with that song! I still am, but Gin, we kinda missed a bit of the song" Dani said giggling "we sang the first verse and than went on to the chorus"

"I know, but meh, Five are awesome I have to admit, even though I didn't hear them as much until you came into my life" Ginny grinned "along with other old bands like Backstreet boys and Spice girls"

Dani laughed "what about Aqua?"

Ginny laughed as well "yeah, seriously you made me listen to all these old muggle songs"

They both smiled and kept talking until they eventually fell asleep.

--___----

Draco and Blaise

"So, Blaise what are you going to do with Dani tomorrow?"

Blaise shrugged "Just a bit of this and a bit of that"

Draco smiled "you don't want me to know"

Blaise grinned "How did you figure that out?"

Draco laughed "You are just so Blaise, that's how"

Blaise smirked "So what are you going to be doing with Miss Ginny tomorrow?"

Draco raised an eye-brow "If you won't tell me, than I won't tell you"

"Alright, that's fair I guess" Blaise shrugged "well I'm going to bed"

Draco wiggled his eyebrows "You got to get some beauty sleep?" he laughed as a pillow just missed his head.

"I don't need beauty sleep, I am beautiful"

Draco cracked up laughing "yeah, right" he said while ducking another pillow/

--___----

_The date_

Dani awoke the next morning with excitement as she heard an owl pecking at her window. She took the flower off of its leg along with the note.

-_-

Dani, this is Forsythia, it symbolises 'anticipation' which is what I am feeling.

Blaise

P.s meet me at the black lake whenever you are ready for our day to begin.

--__---

Dani smiled and looked at the flower more closely; it was a twig with yellow petals coming off it.

"That's lovely, from Blaise?" asked Ginny as she saw the flower.

Dani nodded "It means 'Anticipation'"

Ginny looked at her and asked "How do you know that?"

Dani grinned "he told me, in the note that came with it. He says it's what he is feeling for our date."

"Awwww, who would have thought, that Blaise would know the meanings of flowers?"

Dani giggled and got herself ready.

Ginny smiled and left to go get herself ready as well.

--

Dani went to the black lake and saw Blaise waiting under a tree. He smiled when he saw her arrive.

"Hey Dani" Blaise smiled

"Hey, thanks for the flower"

"No, problem"

"Can I ask you something?" Dani asked reluctantly.

"Sure, ask away"

"How do you know the meanings of flowers?"

He blushed "Oh, it's just a passion of mine. But I don't want that to go around, you know my whole rep and everything"

She giggled "Its alright, I think it's wonderful"

"Dani before we go anywhere, I need you to put on this blindfold." He said grinning

He held out the blindfold for her to see, and she looked at him and then the blindfold, than back at him "Why?"

"Because, I'm going to take you somewhere, and it's kinda a secret place" he explained while he tried to put the blindfold on her

She pulled away, uncertain if she should let him put it on her.

He asked "Do you trust me?"

She smiled and nodded and let him put on the blindfold.

Once he was done he stepped back. _Damn, she looks good. Her dark brown hair is straight today; her Latin complexion (_Tanned – semi olive skin_) goes good with black and green…_Blaise smiled in appreciation

"Blaise? Are you still there?" asked Dani in a semi-panic tone

Blaise snapped out of it and held her close to him "Yeah, sorry I was –uh- taking in the view"

She laughed "Okay, um can we go to wherever we are going? Because, I don't really like having this blindfold on."

"Yeah, okay let's go" He said smiling. He went back to the tree with her in his arms and made sure no one was looking, he moved a few twigs and the earth under them fell and they went flying. Dani screamed as they kept speeding and landed with a *thud*.

Blaise grinned "How was the ride?"

Dani laughed "That was exhilarating…wow…lets do it again."

He laughed "not yet we won't, let's just get this blindfold off of you"

He undid the tie and she opened her eyes in awe. The view was something spectacular.

Dani looked around, and saw scenery to die for; it was all grass, with different flowers and trees all around a picnic basket that was laid out perfectly for two. She looked up and saw the most perfect bluest sky with no cloud in sight. She couldn't believe it; she looked at Blaise and whispered "It's beautiful"

He smiled "I'm glad you liked it"

"I love it"

"Let's go sit down?" Blaise asked giving out his arm which Dani accepted happily.

---____---

"That was nice Blaise, how did you get so much food?" Dani asked finishing off her chocolate muffin

He just smiled "I have my ways"

"Well, however you got it, it tasted great, everything tasted delicious" Dani said smiling

"Especially the desserts?" Blaise asked jokingly

Dani laughed "Yeah, if you didn't notice, I have a weakness for chocolate."

"I think we all secretly do" replied Blaise.

"So Blaise, you never did tell me…are you going to audition?" Dani asked

"I did answer, I said you will have to wait and see" he smirked

"Hmm…right, well can I have a hint?" pleaded Dani

"okay, ill tell you one thing. I will be performing but I'm not telling you anything else"

Dani grinned "okay, that's all I wanted to know"

Blaise hugged Dani close to him and they both lay down on the blanket that had appeared out of nowhere. They relaxed and stayed quiet for a while.

Blaise finally broke the silence "Dani, will you be able to show me what you will be playing or singing for the audition?"

Dani looked at him. "I don t have my keyboard…"

He smiled with a sparkle in his eyes. "Just wait one second!" he got up and went behind a tree and started pulling out instruments; guitars, drums, violins even a triangle. He eventually came back with a keyboard and placed it right in front of Dani.

She opened and closed her mouth.

Blaise grinned "Can I hear you play now?"

"But, how did you get all those instruments?" she asked still in shock.

He just shrugged

She shook her head as if to bring her self back and got herself comfortable with the keyboard. She took a deep breath and started to play… and than began to sing…

_**Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands? **_

_**Closed your eyes and trusted**_

_**Just trusted**_

_**Have you ever thrown a fistful of glitter in the air?**_

_**Have you ever looked fear in the face and said "I just don't care"**_

_**It's only half past the point of no return**_

_**The tip of the iceberg**_

_**The sun before the burn**_

_**The thunder before the lightning**_

_**And the breath before the phrase**_

_**Have you ever felt this way?**_

_**Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?**_

_**Your whole life waiting on the ring to prove**_

_**You're not alone**_

_**Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?**_

_**Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?**_

_**It's only half past the point of oblivion**_

_**The hourglass on the table **_

_**The walk before the run**_

_**The breath before the kiss **_

_**The fear before the phrase**_

_**Have you ever felt this way?**_

_**La la la la la la la la**_

Just to let you know Blaise, this song isn't finished yet, and also I'm not one hundred percent sure if ill use this one yet." Dani explained as soon as she finished singing.

Blaise opened his mouth to say something but no words would form. He walked over and kissed her.

"That was a beautiful song, and I love your voice, it's so…I'm not sure how to explain it" Blaise said when they came up for air.

Dani smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Danitza" Blaise said locking eyes with her. Her blue eyes; suddenly a slightly darker shade holds him captivated.

Blaise sighs "I don't know what I'm going to do with you. You don't take compliments very well."

Dani shrugs. "I guess you are just going to have to make me learn to believe them"

Blaise looks at his watch and then smiles "I think its time we get back to Hogwarts. I have something there I want to watch with you"

Dani looks confused. "What are we going to watch?"

"It's another secret…Dani I'm sorry but I'm going to have to put the blindfold back on" he said pulling out the blindfold once again and tying it around her eyes.

"You ready?" he asks as he pulls her towards the way out

"Not really" she said giggling nervously

He took them to a tunnel and whispered "from where we came take us back" twice and than it was a huge blur as it whizzed them through a tunnel and back to the same tree that they had entered from. He pulled Danitza away from the tree and kept walking for a while so she wouldn't know where it was located. Just in case.

He finally took off the blindfold when they arrived at the Quidditch pitch.

"Danitza, do you want to come for a ride?" he asked holding out his broomstick

She looked at the broom and smiled "aren't we supposed to see a show or something?"

"Yeah but we have to wait for it to start which wont be for a little while yet so we have time to spare"

"If that is the case, than I would like to accompany you on a broomstick ride"

Blaise smiled _this is so great…and hopefully Draco comes out soon with Ginny so the four of us can watch it together_

---__---

* * *

**an- hey i hoped you all liked it :) i did **

**but hey if you did or didnt like it review it and tell me what needs work and or needs changing**

**:D thanks remember ill add faster when i get a few people that review and or add me to alert :D it shows people are reading it and so ill have a reason to put it up... lol**

**ill the next chapter up as soon as i can.**

**the song featured is 'glitter in the air' by Pink**

**chao **

**xx**


End file.
